lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Aelita Schaeffer
This article is about the character. You may be looking for the episode. .]] : Aelita in the real world with her second outfit.]] Aelita, real name Aelita Hopper, Aelita Stones at Kadic, is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the technical ruler of Lyoko in as much as one exists, one of the leaders of Team Lyoko (though we have not seen her take command in Jeremie's absence), and for the most part the target of XANA's schemes. Aelita is also one of the characters with an unnatural hair color, the other being one of her protectors, Odd. XANA is also her sworn enemy and is after her. She has a relationship with Jeremie. Description Aelita's hair is pink in Lyoko and in the real world as well. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In The Key, this is shown to be the outfit she was wearing before she was virtualized in the sequence of returning of Aelita's memory. In the second season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. Her night clothes consist of white socks and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front.On Lyoko, Aelita wears a pink mini skirt and a matching top that go over pants and a long shirt that are both off-white, with maroon gaiters that wrap around them, and matching shoes. Her ears are pointed, like an elf's. In her left ear is a small dangle earring. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body. She also has yellow, maroon-edged sleeves cut off from her shirt (in fact, they only cover the lower arms). Aelita always blushes when she talks about somthing secretive with Jeremy and her. She is Jeremy's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play paino for her, that explains how she knows to play the piano. Her Past Life Aelita was born to Franz Hopper and Antea Hopper. When the Men In Black began pursuing Franz, he and his daughter went to Lyoko, which, according to Hopper, was a world without danger. XANA, a computer entity created by Hopper to destroy Project Carthage, used the opportunity to imprison its creator and ordered the Scyphozoa to steal Aelita's memories. When Jeremie Belpois stumbled onto the Supercomputer and turned it on, both Aelita and Jeremie were led to believe she was an artificial intelligence because of the fact that she had no memory at all of who she was or where she was, not even her own name. At first, Jermie called her "Artificial Intelligence", but she wanted to be called something else, so Jeremie called her "Maya". Surprisingly, we can read on this forum (http://www.catsuka.com/interf/forum/viewtopic.php?t=778&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=310) that in fact, she was originally planned to really be an AI and not a regular girl. Aelita's relationship with Jeremie .]] At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita talked to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life and what life was like on Earth. Aelita, having not remembered any of her past memories, was intrigued by simple things like "resting", and Jeremie often had to use metaphors a computer would understand better, i.e. "Resting is like recharging your batteries." Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her, such as in the "resting" conversation when he said "I thought resting was boring when I was little. But now that I met you I actually enjoy it." Aelita usually replied with a soft giggle or something else indicating joy. The Princess's temporary death In the final episode of the second season, The Key, the Scyphozoa manages to steal her half of the Keys (causing her to temporarily die), allowing XANA to escape his prison on Lyoko. Her father manages to return every memory she had lost, including a copy of her half of the Keys, which may allow her control over Lyoko after XANA's escaped from the supercomputer Lyoko Form *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows the Eye of XANA, but it is pink (like her hair) instead of red. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': *Energy field (Gains in Season 3) - Aelita can send electric bolts. They are slower than Odd's arrows, but they don't need to hit XANA's eye on a monster to be effective. *Lyoko Powers: **Creativity - this power allows Aelita to modify the terrain or create invulnerable clones of herself. **Second Sight - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, can see things that XANA has made invisible. **Flight (Gains in Season Four) - Aelita can sprout a pair of pink energy wings at will and fly through the air. **The Ability to activate or deactivate a tower - Since she is Conected to Lyoko she has the ability to activate or deactivate a Tower at will. *'Vehicle': Aelita has no vehicle, but she sometimes uses the Overwing, Overboard, and rarely the Overbike. She is the main pilot of the Skidbladnir. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter whilst traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. Although this isn't really trivia, it seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie. *In the first season, Aelita sometimes engaged in meditation. She doesn't really meditate since then. *Like XANA, Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita caused the pipes in the Boiler Room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. The doll was the source of her dreams in the present. *In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremie accidentally mistook Taelia for Aelita, thinking that he had finally materialized her to Earth. Despite their matching voices and physical appearances, Taelia was the antithesis of Aelita. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and may know how to play the piano, thanks to her father, who gave her lessons when she was a child. *Aelita's health is restored every time she enters a Tower. This was important in the first season but is not so in the second, when she lives on Earth. *Sissi often calls Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", in association with Odd calling Jeremie "Einstein". This has created the theory that Sissi may become Odd's girlfriend in later seasons. *Aelita's nickname is Princess. In "Deja Vu" Odd called her Cinderella. *In the episode "Code: Earth", Odd claims Aelita is from Holland, yet Yumi says that Aelita is Japanese. These are all lies that would allow her to stay on Earth. *In the episode "New Order", Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another lie, but Jim actually believes it this time, not remembering ever being kind to her at all. *Her name is also spelled "Aélita" on some French scripts. The spelling "Aëlita" is a pure French fanon. *Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *Aelita is shown to have a pink laptop as shown in Guided Missile Category:Characters